Nicking Knickers
by GirloftheArts
Summary: When Sirius and his friends raid his sisters' panties for profit, they should've expected what came next. My OCs Astraea and Ophelia Black.


This is a fun little drabble in the world of an HP fanfiction I've been working on. So may I introduce to you, _Nicking Knickers (Or, The Infamous Panty Raid of Hogwarts) _

Disclaimer_: _I own nothing, other than my own OCs. The rest belongs to J.K._  
><em>

"Sirius Orion Black! Potter!" Astraea and her brother Regulus glanced up from their bowls of soup just in time to watch their older sister chase Sirius and James into the kitchen, wand drawn.

James and Sirius immediately ducked behind Astraea's chair, trying to shield themselves behind her body,

Ophelia, Regulus and Astraea rolled their eyes.

"What did they do now?" Astraea asked on a sigh as she eyed the older boys hiding behind her. At 13, Astraea already demonstrated a good deal more maturity than her eldest brother and his friend.

"Sold my lace knickers to Adam Weatherby," Ophelia snarled, her cerulean eyes narrowed in fury, "As if it wasn't bad enough I have a stalker, they went ahead and gave him a pair of my lingerie. I don't even want to _think _about what he's going to do with those!"

Regulus shook his head and looked towards the heavens and Astraea raised an elegant eyebrow, "Did you nick her panties Sirius?" The girl asked her brother wearily.

Sirius grinned sheepishly. Astraea's silver-grey eyes swiftly narrowed and in one fluid motion, she dumped the contents of her bowl over the boys' heads.

Ophelia smiled warmly at her baby sister as the boys howled and Regulus laughed so hard he nearly fell off his chair.

* * *

><p>"Ophelia!" Ophelia glanced up from her book as her brother marched across the hall towards her. They had been back at Hogwarts for a week and Ophelia was at a loss as to why her brother would interrupt her during dinner.<p>

"Hello Sirius," She said pleasantly, ignoring her brother's livid expression, "How was your first week back?"

"Don't you pull the concerned sister card on me!" Sirius snarled, getting a strange sense of déjà-vu as he did so, "Rather low of you to get revenge like that Sis. I thought you were supposed to be above that." He was referring to her constant harping at him to show more self-restraint in rivalries

Ophelia was genuinely bewildered, "What are you talking about Siri?" She asked him, her head tilting to the side.

"As if you don't know!" He said loudly, drawing attention from other tables.

"You're causing a scene Sirius." Regulus intoned, without looking up from the roll he was buttering.

"Like I care," Sirius scoffed, but he leaned in close to Lia's ear, "I sell a pair of your knickers, so you raid mine?"

Ophelia was still confused, "Sirius I haven't…"Then she stopped mid-sentence and started to chuckle. Past Sirius, on the wall was a large banner that said…

_Get your own piece of Sirius! Free knickers, property of Sirius Black; All with the guarantee of __having been worn__!_

Underneath it, dozens of Sirius's underwear hung from ribbons and girls were crowded around, pushing and shoving to get a pair.

Regulus looked up at Sirius with mirth dancing in his light grey eyes, though his expression was stoic. He handed Sirius a letter, addressed to him in elegant script.

Sirius ripped it open and read impatiently, his face got redder and his expression darker the further along he got.

At the end though, Sirius looked puzzled and appeared to re-read a part before breaking into a large grin and walking away; leaving the letter at the Slytherin table.

Curious, Ophelia picked up the letter and read.

_Dear Siri,_

_Siri, you what you did to Lia was horrible! Where's your sense of familial pride? Just because she yells at you when you pull something stupid does not give you any excuse; she loves you and you're horribly behaved. I'm telling you to play nice. If not, I'm taking the pile of magazines under your loose floorboard with the naked muggle girls and giving them to mother, Cousin Wallburga and Li-Li. Just so you know how it feels, I arranged a little surprise for you at dinner tonight. I hope it makes you, Mooney, and Prongs proud! _

_With Love, _

_Astraea Mira Black_

She caught her younger sister's eye at the Ravenclaw table and quirked an eyebrow. Astraea simply grinned and waved, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

* * *

><p><em>Knickers nicked (again)<em>

A month later…

"Sirius Orion Black!" Regulus looked up from his work as his elder brother ran into the study as if his life depended on it.

"What did you do now?" He asked with a grin. Sirius had made annoying his sisters into a way of life. Once in a while though, Siri pushed a _bit_ too far.

Sirius ducked behind one of the bookcases just as Ophelia and Astraea stalked through the door, wands drawn. Ophelia's cerulean eyes narrowed as she honed in on her brother's jacket beyond the first bookshelf.

"Come out and take it like a man!" Astraea snarled, levitating the bookcase out of the way and exposing her cowering older brother.

"Wait for me!" Remus Lupin called out as he ran in, "I want to watch!" Regulus slid over to where the young werewolf stood panting.

"What's he done now?" Reg asked the older boy conversationally. Remus grinned.

"He and James snuck into their bedrooms while they looked for the muggle smut magazines that Ophelia confiscated. What Sirius didn't know," He continued with a smirk, "Is that James nicked the girls' underwear. And we _all_ remember what happened last time…"


End file.
